This invention relates to a roll holder of the type for mounting split-core rolls of tissue and the like in a dispenser, and more particularly, to such a roll holder and dispenser wherein the roll holder with a roll of tissue mounted thereon is retained in a tissue dispensing position until the tissue of that roll is exhausted exposing the split-core, after which, relative movement between the split-core parts as urged by the roll holder releases latch means permitting the roll holder to move to an exhausted position. According to the improvements of the present invention, a unique blocking means is provided on the roll holder which senses the presence of the roll core on and remaining on the roll holder, preferably whether a split-core or a solid-core, and upon a lack of presence of the roll core on the roll holder at the time of tissue depletion, the blocking means will prevent release of the roll holder from its dispensing position. The overall effect of the present invention is, therefore, to prevent roll core stripping from the roll holder which can present a serious problem of littering. Furthermore, the improved roll holder concept of the present invention is particularly advantageously adaptable to modern, dual tissue roll dispensers.
A very pertinent example of a modern, dual tissue roll dispenser wherein the principals of the present invention may be advantageously incorporated is shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,902, issued June 11, 1968. As shown and described therein, the cabinet thereof operably mounts a generally vertically moveable dual roll holder assembly particularly adapted for mounting two rolls of tissue to be dispensed, initially one at a lower accessible dispensing position and one spaced thereabove at a relatively inaccessible temporary nondispensing or storage position. With the tissue rolls of the split-core type, the lower roll in the dispensing position will dispense the tissue until depleted, thereby uncovering and releasing the particular split core. Upon release of the particular split core, relative movement between the core parts permits automatic relative movement between its roll holder parts automatically releasing latch means to move generally vertically downwardly, the core parts at all times still being retained on their roll holder. In this newly assumed position of roll holder assembly, the lower, previously dispensed roll assumes a still lower depleted or exhausted position and the upper, previously stored roll assumes a dispensing position from which tissue may now be dispensed just as before.
To even further increase the convenience in using this prior dual tissue roll dispenser, the dual roll holder assembly and its cabinet mounting thereof is particularly constructed to permit the dual roll holder assembly to be inserted into its cabinet with either roll holder of the assembly as the initially dispensing roll holder with the other as the upper roll holder. In other words, the dual roll holder assembly is selectively reversable and this choice is solely at the selection of the maintenance personnel required to periodically replenish the depleted tissue rolls. This reversibility of the roll holder, in most situations, reduces maintenance effort as well as reduces tissue roll waste, in that, the usual time that the roll replenishment operation will take place is when the initially lower roll had been depleted, the dual roll holder has moved downwardly placing this lower roll in a still lower depleted position, and the initially upper roll has been moved downwardly to its dispensing position with partial dispensing therefrom having taken place. If the dual roll holder were not selectively reversable, the roll replenishment operation would require that the split-core be removed from the lower roll holder, the partially dispensed roll on the upper roll holder removed and mounted on the lower roll holder, and a fresh tissue roll placed on the upper roll holder, since if fresh tissue rolls are placed on each roll holder, the partially dispensed roll would be wasted. However, with the selective reversibility of the roll holder assembly, it is only necessary to reverse the roll holder positioning, place a fresh tissue roll on the previously lower, but now upper roll holder and insert the dual roll holder in this reverse position to properly place the partially dispensed roll as the lower roll in dispensing position.
Although this prior dual roll holder dispenser has received quite wide and ready acceptance due to its uniqueness and versatility, a problem has been encountered therewith as a result of human error. Attempts have been made to use solid core tissue rolls, that is, rolls having a hollow cylindrical core extending without means for separation the entire axial extent of the roll, or split-core rolls separable at improper locations. In either case, when such rolls are attempted to be used with the dispenser, after the initially lower roll has been exhausted exposing the core thereof, the dual roll holder cannot be automatically released for placing the originally upper roll in its lower dispensing position since the releasing latch means will not function without the precisely determined proper split core separation. Thus, the only way that it has been possible to cause such functioning has been to strip the improper and now uncovered core from the lower roll holder with the result that the stripped cores have created unwanted and objectionable littering, clearly deleterious to our environment.